


[Art] Hydra’s Prize

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Based off Sebastian Stan’s Men’s Health Magazine shoot... What would happen if hydra got ahold of Bucky again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[Art] Hydra’s Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here: https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/189838989207/i-dont-know-how-you-could-see-sebastians-shoot


End file.
